Sound in the Wind
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned anonymously. A peek inside of Kin's and Tayuya's life together. Rated M for Adult Themes, NotSafeForWork or children. Contains futanari(woman with penis)


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

 _Commissioned anonymously._

 _A/N: So, I decided to start a Pa treon. Feel free to check it out at Pa tr eon/Gr imG rave (minus the dashes) if you feel my work is worth anything. Thanks for the support lovelies~_

 _Oh! 2 Commission Slots are now open again!_

 _ **Sound in the Wind**_

 _/If there had to be a precise starting point, it'd probably be that one day in autumn, years back. With free time on her hands, Kin Tsuchi wandered Otogakure – the Village Hidden in Sound (although it wasn't much of a village, as much as it was a series of underground laboratories and makeshift bases) – devoid of anything to do._

" _Oi, oi! Where ya going, Kin?"_

 _Ugh._

 _The brunette peered back at her teammates, deadpanned. "I'm getting some air, if you don't mind. This place reeks and I'm suffocating from the stench of sweat and…whatever it is that creates this awful odour."_

" _Can't handle the manly scents?" Zaku sneered and guffawed as Dosu merely blankly stared at them. "Eh, whatever. Not our fault there's so many men around here."_

 _Kin rolled her eyes and promptly left. Her teammates were idiots, as always, and no fun to hang around with, creating a strong urge to get some fresh air and taking a stroll through the wilderness around the current base they were stationed in. The abnormally giant trees alone made excellent spots for taking a nap or just get away from everyone for a while._

 _A much welcome coincidence, considering how much she actually didn't like her teammates sometimes._

 _Kin had barely left the stone stairs before a sound caught her ears. It was…pleasing. The melody was alluring and gentle. It called to her, beckoning her to find its source. Whipping her head in the direction, long black hair swaying in the wind, the young girl found…nothing._

 _Her ears perked up. The sound – a flute? – came from…above?_

 _The trees, of course._

 _Like any trained shinobi in this day and age, Kin jumped up towards the nearest tree, sprinting up its broad side until she reached the massive branches. The sound grew louder – she was getting closer – and like the cat she was driven by curiosity, searching through the foliage until she finally found the source to that sweet melody._

 _The tree was flat on the top, its branches stretching outwards around it like a crown. In the middle of the top sat a lone figure, indeed playing the flute, surrounded by makeshift stuff that made the area seem like a base of its own._

 _Nifty._

 _The lone figure – a girl around Kin's age – sat cross-legged in the middle, playing the flute with expertise, the melody charming the brunette. Not wanting to interrupt, Kin stealthily hid herself and inched closer, listening intently as the redhead kept playing._

 _What a beautiful sound it was._

 _The redhead suddenly stopped. At first, Kin thought, it was because she needed to catch her breath. It was a moment too late that she realized she had been discovered as kunais embedded the thick bark where she had hid._

" _Who goes there?!"_

 _The brunette had meant to flee but the redhead was quicker – and it was quickly apparent why. A kunai pressed against her throat and the other shinobi had her pinned down. Despite this, Kin noted how the seemingly red hair was actually closer to dark pink._

" _M-My apologies, Lady Tayuya!" This was a member of the Sound Four – Orochimaru's personal guards. Never had fear managed to grip her as much as it did now. "I j-just heard you playing the flute a-and…I c-couldn't help but…!"_

" _Tch." The sharp edge was removed as Tayuya got up and walked back to where she previously sat. "Whatever, bitch."_

 _The rumour about her having the most fouled mouth in the "village" seemed to be true enough._

 _Kin sat up, releasing a breath she didn't know she had bene holding. The pinkette resumed playing her flute, seemingly ignoring the brunette who sat still and listened to the music._

"… _If you don't mind…Can I stay?" She received a cold stare. "…It's beautiful, you know."_

"… _What's your name, shit-for-brains?"_

 _She winced. "Kin Tsuchi, ma'am."_

"… _Fine, whatever. Just shut your mouth and don't fucking disturb me." She paused. "And don't call me ´ma'am´."_

 _Kin only nodded as Tayuya played her flute, listening to the haunting, alluring tunes. As silly as it was, she couldn't help but smiling the whole time./_

 **x.x.x.x**

"It's beautiful."

Tayuya ceased playing as she glanced over at the doorway; Kin leaned against it, clad only in a long-sleeved, dark-grey yukata with pitch-black branch and leaf patterns. She smiled. "Please, don't stop on my behalf. I love listening to you."

A small smile was returned as the corner of the pinkette's lips quirked upward. "You've told me as much before, Kin."

"Only because it's true." She crossed the room a sat down next to Tayuya on the couch, long legs stretching over the flute-wielder. "I could never grow tired of it."

"That goes without saying."

They exchanged looks and shared a soft laugh as the brunette claimed her lips for a moment. "So what's on todays' agenda?"

"I don't have anything in mind. We can wait with the grocery shopping to tomorrow."

"So, laze around then?"

"Laze around sounds good."

Kin giggled and leaned against her lover, cuddling up against the redhead as she closed her eyes. The soothing sound of Tayuya's flute had her in a state of near-sleep for hours.

 **x.x.x.x**

Konoha was the complete opposite of Oto, they've learned; like night and day, the village had an air of calmness and safety. It was actually a village with people living their normal lives even after two years since the Fourth Shinobi War and till this day it still felt strange to consider this place their home.

Tayuya and Kin made their way through the crowds of the market, bags of goods and provisions in hands as they scoured the shops for whatever they needed to stock up on. Even the simple concept of grocery shopping felt strange and weird – back in their younger days, rations was split up between the shinobi or you had to forage from the wild with a hunt-and-gather mentality. To make the difference even clearer, this food actually had _taste_!

"So, what are you feeling for tonight?" The brunette hovered around Tayuya. "I'm thinking something with meat or chicken…"

The red-pink-haired woman scoffed. "Anything is fine."

"That's a stale response, Tay."

"No, it just fucking means that I'd be happy with whatever you're cooking," she stated. "Idiot."

Kin quietly sighed. "Always the charmer, aren't you."

"You know me." An arm snaked over the brunette's shoulders and pulled her closer to what could be considered a hug before the redhead's hand smoothly slid downwards to cup a round cheek—

"Hey now, don't just touch the goods without permission!" Kin chided Tayuya, pouting. The other shinobi stared back, nonplussed.

"What? Are you playing hard to get now?"

The dark-haired woman grinned. "Something like that."

Her lover smirked. "Fucking minx."

"You're one to talk." Kind sneered. "Bitch."

" _What was that?"_

Oh, she had gone and done it now; the brunette had her ways to push her pink-haired lover's buttons, especially the ones that would send the latter into a lustful rage that would leave Kin unable to talk for about a week at most. And judging by that heated glare in those hazel eyes, Kin knew she had been successful.

"You'll fucking get it when we get back home," she stated huskily before shifting her attention to the food they were eyeing prior. "You know what; I'm suddenly in the mood for meat."

Kin nudged Tayuya's shoulder "With spicy herbs?"

"Spicy meat, just like yourself. Can't wait."

The brunette laughed. "My lover sees me only as a piece of meat to ogle! Oh woe is me!"

The pinkette rolled her eyes as she dragged her lover along.

 **x.x.x.x**

 _/ Tayuya lazily dodged to the side as a kunai darted by. A second one came from above only to be embedded into the earth when the pinkette effortlessly jumped backwards, her expression that of utter boredom._

" _You are way too predictable," she said, blocking the brunette's kick with her arm as the latter attempted to strike from the side. "And you're supposed to participate in the Chunin exams?"_

" _I was chosen because of my skills!"_

 _Another kick followed by a punch was blocked and dodged respectively without effort as the redhead glared back. "Don't make me laugh."_

 _Before Kin even noticed Tayuya had her by the shirt and delivered a firm head-butt, knocking the black-haired shinobi into the ground and leaving her to writhe in pain as she clutched her face._

 _The Sound Four guard sighed and spat. "This has been a fucking waste of my time. When I agreed to train with you, I had high expectations; you're just a brat with her head stuck in the clouds just because Lord Orochimaru gave you a sliver of praise."_

 _Kin seethed. "We are the same age!"_

" _ **That's**_ _the part you're objecting about?" Tayuya rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to leave. "Just go find someone else, bitch! I'm out of here."_

" _Wait!" The raven-haired kunoichi scrambled to get back at her feet. Her gaze was fixed on the redhead and equally glaring. "I said fucking wait already, you whore!"_

 _The redhead ceased mid-step and Kin covered her mouth. The sheer cold hate in hazel eyes glancing over her shoulder sent shivers down the brunette's spine._

" _What was that?" Kin didn't dare respond. "Say that again; I fucking dare you to."_

 _Before another word could be uttered, Tayuya was charging forward./_

 **x.x.x.x**

"There, grocery shopping is done and over with!" Kin exclaimed. The bags were tossed across the kitchen with moderate care as she took off her shoes—

A strong hand immediately cupped a supple rear-cheek, startling the raven-haired shinobi. "Tayuya!"

"I told you that you would get it when we got back home," she replied. "Let's fuck."

Kin gently pushed the pinkette away. "H-Hey, hold on! We can, but I really need a shower first, alright?" She grimaced. "I reek, you know." She planted a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "Let me shower first and then we'll have our fun."

"…"

The brunette wasted no time; soon the warm water pelted against her skin when she mewled, washing herself off. It had been a surprisingly hot day for being autumn and it was time to wash the sweat away, a task she was happy to do and enjoyed doing, even if she would soon be sweating again.

She shuddered at the thought; Tayuya was a beast when horny in a carnal, violent way but she was just as capable of romance and passion. Kin found herself often comparing her lover with a rose; beautiful to look at, romantic in gesture, but had its thorns that could harm you if you weren't careful. The redhead was equal parts a sexual predator as she was a master of romance, equipped with the best of both worlds in terms of her unique body; mostly a woman, Tayuya had both sets of sexual organs, one of which she used a lot more than the other, to Kin's delight.

By the Heavens, just thinking about it now had something other than water running down her inner thighs—

A warm, throbbing length pressed up against the brunette between her rear cheeks, firm-yet-feminine hands cupping ample breasts as hot breath hit her ear with a husky, _"Waiting around is boring as hell, you know?"_

Kin shuddered, heartrate spiking and libido jumpstarted as she pressed back against the pinkette, mewling in response. Teeth nibbled on her earlobe with a low chuckle that amplified the wet heat betwixt her shaky legs. Tayuya's cock throbbed between her ass-cheeks, erect and hot like a rod of iron.

The redhead stepped forth and pushed the brunette against the glass panel before kneeling down, kissing inner thighs and lapping up the trails of water and arousal until she was just an inch away from a pretty pink sex.

"Tayuya…" Kin pleaded, her voice throaty.

Her lover grinned for a second before she pressed her face against Kin's sex, the triangle of dark curls tickling her nose as she ate the kunoichi out, lapping at her slit.

"Oh, fuck…!" Slender fingers dug into pink-red tresses. The dark-haired female quivered and began bucking her hips, desperate to allow that talented tongue easier access and milk as much pleasure she could. If there was one thing Tayuya _loved_ perhaps more than actual sex was the foreplay; revving up Kin's libido with dirty talk and worshipping her body, performing oral sex just for teasing or have the brunette (willingly) suck the redhead off and leave it at that. They knew each other's bodies, their scents, tastes, likes and dislikes, and always strived for absolute mind-blowing sexual peaks.

For now, Tayuya was set on eating her partner out as she lapped at sensitive folds and an even more sensitive bundle of nerves even as the raven-haired kunoichi's thighs clamped around her head.

 **x.x.x.x**

 _/ "You're good with the Senbon." The flute wilder sat down, cross-legged, with an apple that was brought to her lips for a bite. "Your stance and hand-to-hand has improved as well – rather remarkable for being a trashy bitch."_

 _Kin scoffed and laughed as she wiped her brow, reaching for a water bottle. The cold liquid soothed her throat and cooled her body._

" _I had a good teacher," she responded. "Even if she's a bitchy stick-in-the-mud."_

 _They exchanged looks and shared a laugh._

" _At least you speak my language." The Sound Four member grinned at the "ordinary shinobi" (as she used to put it). "I think I like you, kid."_

 _She earned a frustrated groan. "We are still the same age!"_

" _Not mentally, it seems."_

 _Kin playfully made a face. "Riight, because swearing like a sailor is totally mature. Fucking idiot." She flipped her the finger and snickered, earning herself a half-eaten apple to the head along with a derogatory term._

 _It was weird how they had managed to bond like this to the point of consider themselves "friends" (mostly thanks to Kin refusing to "take the hint" and "fuck off") but at the end of the day, neither really complained. They had both gotten a sparring partner and someone to simply talk to whenever things got boring around camp._

 _It was only much, much later in life that the two of them would think back to this memory when it came to their feelings about each other./_

 **x.x.x.x**

With the black-haired woman quivering above her and the redhead's lower face wet and sticky, Tayuya stood up as they brought each other into a kiss. Tongues swirled, swapping saliva and the tangy taste of pussy juices before Kin was pushed against the glass panel.

"Raise your leg for me," the pinkette throatily commanded, hazel eyes black with lust.

The brunette obliged and leaned against slick surface, her left leg hiking over Tayuya's right shoulder as the latter pressed herself up against Kin – the sheer contact of their sexes causing both to moan with delight – and a long, thick, big phallus slid inside hot inner walls and sheathed itself fully to the base in one thrust.

The warmth of the glass, the heat of Tayuya's body against hers and the heat of the redhead's throbbing cock inside her quivering pussy had Kin climaxing a little when her lover began to move, pulling her phallus out until only its mushroom-head was inside before she slammed it all back in with a guttural groan.

Fuck, she needed this – they _both_ needed this.

"You're like catnip to someone like me, Kin." Tayuya low, husky voice was clearly heard despite the shower. "You drive me mad – make me want to fuck the life out of you – and you tell me to ´wait´?"

Kin gasped. She felt so **full** ; each thrust reaching the innermost depths of her sex.

Teeth closed around an exposed earlobe, applying gentle pressure. "And mouthing off at me? To hear you talk like that and ignore your submissive nature in our relationship…and attempt to be dominant?"

She shuddered, knowing what was about to come. The pinkish-redhead's pace hastened. Their embrace tightened, hearts racing and adrenaline pumping through their veins at an alarming rate.

"It's like you _want_ me to put you in your place, Kin."

The dark-haired shinobi managed a grin as a string of weak moans escaped her throat. "I love it when you're sweet. I love it when you're rough." She stole a deep kiss, locking eyes with her partner after. "And I fucking love it when you step it up a notch."

The predatory smile Kin received was borderline terrifying.

Tayuya claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, her hips almost a blur from the rapid thrusting. Her cock reached Kin's cervix, massaged by clenching inner, velvety walls and spurring her on as she fucked the brunette with reckless abandon. Fingernails pierced fair skin as red trickled down the former Sound Four's back and into the drain as Kin moved her leg to wrap around her lover's waist, strong arms supporting her as their wild lovemaking continued.

Warm water pelted their bare forms, mixing with the sweat and trickled down their forms and into the drain. Wet hair matted and stuck to their faces and skin.

Tayuya thrusted harder and rolled her hips. Her length reached deep into Kin's wet depths as smoothly as an engine piston and pleasure, built up from erupted pleasure-receptors, coiled and knotted betwixt their loins.

"Fuck…!" Muscles tensed, defined under fair skin. The redhead pressed herself further against her lover, slippery bodies creating friction as she rutted further against hot depths.

"Tayuya…" Kin moaned, a litany of pleasure and desire. "More…! I'm…!"

Their lips crashed together. Tongues danced and wrestled for dominance, exploring oral caverns. Pulse hammered in their ears, pleasure threatening to snap as receptors and synapses were aflame, the lover's eyes a multi-coloured hot mess as Tayuya thrusted once, as deep and hard as she could, spilling frothing white seed into Kin's pretty pink sex in copious amounts; the latter's belly swelled ever so slightly, and some trickled outwards and mixed together with the warm water. Kin quivered and held on to the redhead tightly as if she'd die if she let go, reaching a high that soon left her numb.

Carefully, Tayuya crouched with Kin in tow, eventually sitting down with the brunette in her lap, still fully lodged inside of her as they basked in the afterglow.

Breasts heaved with each breath. The warm water pelted at their already flushed skin.

"Holy…" Kin panted. "Fuck…"

"Nothing holy about that," Tayuya dryly remarked. She nipped at the brunette's throat, trailing down to her collarbone, her penis still throbbing inside of Kin. "It's all me."

The black-haired woman scoffed and claimed her lips. Exhaustion left little to no strength in the kiss but it was rough enough for Tayuya's liking.

Reciprocating, they sat there for a little while longer.

 **x.x.x.x**

"This is unexpected."

Tayuya glanced back up at the raven-haired woman. "What is?"

"I didn't expect you to take me out on a date all of a sudden. We haven't been on one since before we were actually together."

The redhead mulled it over as she eyed the small menu in her hands. "I remember you actually liked this place. Figured it would make you happy."

A laugh. "You can be disturbingly sweet sometimes, Tay. I'm glad, though."

´This place´ was a small, humble little café in the middle of the village. It was nothing special but it had good food and drinks, fair prices, but its significance was what mattered; it was there the two of them had gone on their first date, years ago, back when neither knew what to do on a date and just sat there in a corner, drinking and talking and being rowdy.

Good times, if a bit cringe-worthy.

"Good." There was a hint of a smile on her lips. "Let's order, shall we?"

Moments later, the couple had their respective beverages before them: coffee with whiskey and herbal tea.

"It's been a long time already." Kin gazed out of the window by their table. "Time flies."

"Yeah…" Tayuya took a swig of her drink. "It sure fucking does."

"And you're still with me."

"I am."

A giggle. "Thank you for that. I appreciate it."

"You won't get rid of me that easily." The redhead sneered. "Nine years and still going strong."

"We should almost celebrate," Kin said. "How about I cook us something special tonight?"

"All I need is you in some sexy lingerie and I'd call that a celebration." She guffawed at Kin's expression. "Learn to take a joke already."

"You're hopeless." Still, the brunette was smiling. "But if you behave, I might indulge you a little. Maybe."

Hazel eyes widened as lips curled into a tooth-flashing smirk. "I'll be on my best fucking behaviour, I swear it."

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe," Kin replied. "But I'm glad to hear it."

They shared a laugh. The dynamo of their relationship was exactly like this, and neither would want to change it for anything in the world. They had their ups and downs like everyone else, but it worked out in the end.

Despite the obstacles that had seemingly barred them in the past, things had taken a turn for the better.

 **x.x.x**

 _/Tayuya glared up at the ceiling, locked in deep, troubling thoughts. An annoying thought had bothered her lately._

 _She was one of the Sound Four – Orochimaru's personal guard, a former prisoner given the chance of freedom (a loosely spoken term) in exchange for servitude. At the time it had been great and she had been thankful._

 _But she was getting sick of it. If it was an epiphany or not she couldn't tell but the thought, surprising as it was, to leave had kept coming back to her._

 _She could do it. She could escape this hellhole and be her own person. But just as likely she would end up seeing the inside of a bodybag._

 _There was no good reason –save for true freedom – that motivated Tayuya to actually go through with that idea. She toyed with it, calculating how and when to do it and where to go and what to do to the point that she could actually go through with the plan and survive._

 _What bothered the redhead was the lack of things to do with said freedom._

 _What was she supposed to do when she had escaped Orochimaru's clutches? She wouldn't be able to live in any other villages nor was there a reason to struggle to live when Orochimaru provided all she needed._

 _She sighed, mind drifting._

 _Then there was Kin. Her…friend. That word still seemed strange to say or imagine. But nonetheless that girl was someone close to her but at the same time served as yet another shackle to this place._

 _And she was so sick and tired of this freakshow of a lifestyle. But until she found a new purpose in life, Tayuya would play the obedient puppet role./_

"Another lazy day, huh?"

The redhead stirred from her light sleep, tiredly watching her girlfriend making her way to the sofa where Tayuya was resting. She climbed on-board with a sultry smile, eyeing the former Sound Four shinobi. "You look troubled. Something on your mind?"

Was she that easy to read? The thought made her scowl but Tayuya shrugged it off.

"It's nothing. I'm mostly tired."

"Very well." The brunette didn't seem to buy it but didn't press the matter, opting instead to lie down next to the redhead. "Lazing around again sounds good."

Tayuya chuckled and draped an arm over the form next to her, enjoying the closeness as her mind wandered.

 **x.x**

 _/ "Why the hell are you hiding out here?" The sharpness in her voice that usually made fine hairs stand on edge had no effect on the brunette. She didn't even dare to meet the redhead's eyes._

 _Of course she'd be the one to find her. They knew each other too well._

" _I asked you a question, shithead!"_

 _Still nothing. Kin merely sat there, curled up and silent._

 _Tayuya eyed her with disdain. Her scorn quickly waned, replaced by curiosity and then by something she wasn't used to; concern – concern for her the one person she didn't dislike._

 _Hell, Tayuya would go as far as she actually liked Kin. It was something about the brunette that made the Sound Four guard appreciate the company of others – specifically Kin's._

 _But this wasn't the time to reminisce. The other girl was shaking, quivering like a leaf! As soon as she realized this – hearing the quiet sobbing – the redhead's heart twisted._

"… _Are you alright, Kin?" The sentence felt strange to say; attempting to comfort someone, even stranger. "Talk to me." When she received no response, Tayuya grabbed her friend by the shoulder, yanking the girl with enough force to catch a glimpse of her face. "I said, fucking talk to—!"_

 _Black pools stared right back at her, misty-eyed. Tears ran down Kin's cheeks and lips trembled, slightly parted as if to speak yet no sound besides the quiet sobs came out._

 _The sight tore surprisingly much at the redhead's heart. Shows how much she had been spending time with the brunette if she no longer could react with a usual devil-may-care demeanour and scoff._

" _I'm dead," finally came out in a chokingly timid voice. The sound was almost painful to listen to. "I'm dead, Tayuya. Orochimaru is going to kill me."_

" _Back the hell up," Tayuya managed. "What the fuck are you on about?"_

" _We failed to kill the Uchiha brat," Kin elaborated. "…We failed the prelims of the exams. There's no chance of redemption. We are going to die."_

" _So you're going to be punished. That's hardly something to fret about. Orochimaru won't—"_

" _I heard him talking to someone the other night. Dosu, Zaku, and I are going to be used as sacrifices for a summoning jutsu. He intends on summoning the previous Hokage, Tayuya! My life is forfeit; I'm already dead! I don't want to die." She sobbed, voice on the verge of giving up. "I'm going to die…I'm going to die…"_

 _The Sound Four shinobi's mind reeled as she attempted to process what was happening. Voices screamed in her head as Panic reared its ugly head her way. Kin wasn't the first one to die by Orochimaru's whims or plans nor would she be the last but whatever this woman was to her, Tayuya's anger spiked. She couldn't make heads or tails of this, but one thing was clear as crystal._

 _Somewhere along the line, she had come to care for the brunette. And it was a sickening feeling that, at the same time, felt right._

 _Ugh._

 _She couldn't let Kin die. Why her death actually bothered the redhead, she wouldn't understand until much later but the struggle in her head threatened to give her a migraine; Tayuya was the obedient puppet who only lived to obey, at least on the surface, and while she waited for the perfect moment to escape from it all, this was not the time to…_

… _or perhaps it was? She wanted to get away from it all, and she wanted Kin to live – damn this girl and the way she had wormed her way into the redhead's life! – and…_

 _Fuck it._

 _Just fuck it._

 _Without thinking, Tayuya grabbed Kin by the wrist and pulled her up and along as they hurried through the woods where they had their makeshift hideout. There was still time – still time to do something incredibly stupid and out of character and just plain ridiculous._

" _T-Tayuya?!" The brunette, poor thing, barely managed to run properly. Tayuya might as well just drag her along the ground._

" _To hell with this shit," came the reply. "Fucking hell, girl! Just what have you done to me to make me do this?!"_

" _What?!"_

" _Just move those spindly legs and we might just make it out of here alive, idiot!"_

 _It was a fool's plan. But if it meant that they could escape the nightmare that was Orochimaru…it would be worth any price._

 _And that price would be dear indeed as they found themselves outside an impressive building in the middle of the night. Nearby guards had yet to notice them._

" _T-Tayuya…? This is…"_

" _You're not going to die," the redhead declared, tightly squeezing Kin's wrist. "We're going to make it out of that fucking hellhole together."_

" _This is_ _ **enemy**_ _territory." The panic and frustration was clear in her voice. "We are going to die anyway."_

" _Perhaps." Tayuya shrugged. "But if we tell them everything…then maybe we won't."_

 _Black eyes widened. "You're talking about desertion. No – defection."_

" _I am."_

" _You're Orochimaru's personal guard! What reason do you have to—?!" The brunette fell quiet for a moment. "Why are you doing this? It's my fate, not yours."_

 _The redhead didn't say anything. She stood still, gaze trained on the building before them. Her mind still reeled as she, to her own surprise, struggled to find the words. She_ _ **knew**_ _why (did she, though?) but it was suddenly difficult to put it into words._

 _Finally, she spoke up. "I wanted to get away from him. I never thought I'd see a chance until just now." She sighed and groaned, cursing lowly. "Fucking hell. I can't believe I'm doing this."_

"…"

" _You don't want to die. I want to escape. I'd say our goals align well enough." Tayuya straightened and finally turned to meet Kin's stare. "For whatever damn reason, I don't want you to die. So let's give this fucking idea a try. Unless you rather wait for Orochimaru to come for you."_

" _Tayuya…" Kin managed a smile. "Thank you."_

" _Yeah yeah…Let's just—"_

" _Who goes there?!"_

 _In a fraction of a second, there were several ANBU members surrounding them._

" _Well then," the redhead said. "Let's do this."_

 **x.x.x**

" _And you are certain of this?" The man speaking was old yet held a firm air of reliability and strength around him. He was the Hokage after all and while such a title carried a lot of weight, the Sound Nin had mixed feelings about the old man._

" _We have no reason to trust them! This could easily be a trap, Hokage!" one of his advisors stated. Attending this meeting was several ANBU, the infamous interrogators, some higher-ups, and most of the inner circle of Konoha, every one of them listening and eyeing the two girls who had just spilled everything; the plans, names, when-and-where, everything._

 _The people gathered argued back and forth. They couldn't blame them. They may have told Hokage the truth but his advisors and the rest – hell, the Hokage included, on second thought – had no real reason to trust them indeed. It seemed as a hopeless cause and at best, they would end up in jail._

" _We cannot ignore their warning either way," the Hokage stated, silencing the room. "We will have to look into this. Preparations have to be made and a thorough investigation is in order before we can make our move. These girls will be in our custody, under your watch, Ibuki."_

 _The scarred man merely nodded._

" _If what these girls have said is true, then time is of the essence. If it is a trap, then we will, and can, spring it early, fully prepared once we're done investigating. Their fate…" He eyed them both calmly. "Will remain to be seen once this is over."/_

What a long, strange journey it had been.

Tayuya glanced over to the side, the brunette's chest gently rising with each calm breath. She managed a slight smile, borderline grinning, and closed her eyes.

 **x.x.x**

Nightfall settled over the forests near Konoha. It had been a long week of tracking, spying, and gathering intel for the ANBU regarding recent bandit activity and missing-nins and finally the missions were done and over with.

The two lovers darted past the tree branches with lightning speed, the wind whistling past them. It was a long way back home – that still felt strange to consider – but the better it would feel to take a hot shower and sleep on a comfortable bed again.

They had been travelling for days now, living off tasteless rations and sleeping under the clear sky. The journey had been taken its toll on them but at least Konoha village wasn't too far off. If they skipped sleep they would probably be there close to morning at the latest.

But with muscles aching and throats in need of quenching, Tayuya glanced back at Kin, signalling for them to stop.

Receiving a nod, the two continued for a minute or two before they reached a small glen where they decided to rest. Tayuya groaned as she sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree whilst Kin sat down opposite her with a bottle of water in hand.

"I fucking hope we get to take a short holiday after this," Tayuya stated. "I'm gonna sleep for days."

Kin nodded, swallowing down cool water. "You and me both. I thought this mission would never end. It was one thing after another."

"Right." The redhead took a swig off her own bottle. "Fuck, that feels good."

They sat there for a minute or two and enjoyed the quietness of nature. After a whole week of being on edge, it was a pleasant change to not have to think about anything but getting home.

At least, that was what Kin thought until the stillness broke and her lover chimed in, "So, we're gonna have a quickie or what?"

Black eyes snapped wide open. "What?!"

"Come on now," Tayuya continued, motioning towards the apex between her thighs that bulged out ever so slightly despite the darkness of night. "I'm all pent up here, Kin. I need a release. Help a poor girl out?"

"Tayuya! This isn't the?!— I mean…! We need to…!" The dark-haired woman rested her face in the palms of her hands, groaning as the redhead snickered.

The latter shuffled and got up on her feet, walking over to Kin as a hand ruffled inky tresses.

"I'm just messing with you, Kin," Tayuya said, mildly amused. "Let's head back before it gets too late—"

A tug on her sleeve had the redhead cease mid-step and turned around. "Kin?"

"Let's do it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Kin stated. The determination in her eyes was almost frightening. "Let's do it; right here, right now."

The pinkish-red-haired woman eyed her, baffled. "…Look, babe, I don't know what you're trying to prove but—"

"There's nothing to prove. I'm horny – _you're_ horny. Our home is at least an hour a half away from here, not to mention that we have to report to Ibuki beforehand, and that's at least forty to fifty minutes of briefing. Add another ten for getting back home, frustrated and hungry. I'm not going through that again, Tayuya. So let's fuck."

Tayuya's expression was hilariously puzzled but soon a knowing grin curved her lips as she replied, "A woman of my own heart. I'm rubbing off on you, it seems."

"Keep delaying and you'll have to settle with rubbing one out." There was a humoured smirk despite her tone as the raven-haired beauty got up on her knees and fumbled with her lover's pants. "Hurry up. Whip it out."

A guffaw. "Damn, woman. What happened to your sense of romance, huh?"

"Trampled beneath my boot."

A short-lived laugh turned into sharp inhale. The redhead leaned back against the tree with her head raised up as she exhaled with a content sigh.

Kin suckled on a savoury mushroom-head, its slit leaking pre-cum as she did. Small droplets ended up in her mouth, the taste bittersweet but acquired as it rolled in her mouth. The black-haired woman gradually bobbed her head deeper to allow more of the redhead's cock slide into her mouth until it was bordering against the back of her throat – something that would've bothered Kin in the past before this became a regular occurrence – and coated Tayuya's length with sheen of spittle.

Wet and warm. Tayuya groaned quietly. She'd never get tired of oral sex for multiple reasons: the sight of your beloved between your legs, doing her absolute best to please you, and the amount of pleasure of having your cock sucked was _the_ absolute best.

And when a talented tongue lapped around the tip of your phallus and soft lips pursed around it to apply suction, it was a miracle the redhead hadn't caved in and blown her creamy discharge inside a wanting mouth and/or a beautiful face. If this wasn't Endurance Training, Tayuya didn't know what was.

Soon a gentle hand gripped what wasn't inside Kin's mouth and slowly jerked the length while her other hand unbuttons her pants and slipping underneath damp fabric in an attempt to quench the fire that pooled at the apex of her loins.

To see your lover satisfy herself as she simultaneously pleases you with that sexy look in dark eyes had the redhead's libido spiking. To think that this kind of woman grew from the brat she knew years ago…

 **x.x.x.x**

 _/ "This isn't any different from Orochimaru's hideout, except we have even less freedom here."_

 _Tayuya snorted but didn't reply._

"… _Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all."_

 _The redhead peered over at the woman in the cell opposite hers. "We'll see if that's true once it's over. The fortunate thing with Konoha shinobi is that they are soft; they won't kill us nor will they do anything that Orochimaru would do in a similar situation. We'll be out of here in no time."_

" _How can you be sure?"_

" _I'm not," she confessed. "But at least we tried. Getting out of that hellhole is what's important…"_

"…"

"…"

 _Minutes ticked away at an agonizingly slow pace. The cells they had been locked up in were nothing special: steel grids barred the way and the Chakra-inhibiting shackles prevented them from using any kind of jutsu, and the only way out down the long corridor was heavily guarded._

 _At least they wouldn't risk be found by Orochimaru here. Hopefully._

" _Hey, Tayuya?"_

" _Hrm?"_

 _The brunette rolled her shoulders. These cells were hardly comfortable. "…Thank you. You may have saved me from certain death."_

"…"

" _I dare say that I highly value…what we have. Gods, this sounds so fucking sappy it's ridiculous…" She laughed, shaking her head. "You're a great friend, Tayuya. I will repay you one day."_

"… _Just stay alive for me. That's enough. I didn't risk my neck just for you to die. And while we're at it…"_

" _Yes?"_

"… _You're not so bad yourself. Friend, I mean. That shitty, sentimental crap."_

 _Kin guffawed. "Well said."/_

 **x.x.x.x**

That the same woman whom had earned Tayuya's ire was now her lover was a concept the redhead had never been fully able to grasp, yet the truth was right there, sucking her off. Fate was funny sometimes.

The warm confines of an eager mouth had Tayuya tensing up and her girl-meat throbbing with need. The way lips pressed against sensitive flesh and that tongue – ohgodsthattongue – slithered and slobbered over said phallus was nearly enough for the redhead to face-fuck her with reckless abandon but no; she wouldn't, there was a greater prize to be had.

Forcefully and albeit slightly hesitantly, Tayuya shoved Kin away to the latter's surprise, cock exposed to the cold night air and bobbing freely.

"T-Tay…?" the brunette uttered, her expression that of coming out of a haze.

"Pants down and bend over," the former Sound Four shinobi commander huskily. "I want you."

The black-haired woman's eyes dilated with lust. It didn't take her long to pull down underwear (consisting of spats) and pants in one go to her knees. She turned around on all fours, wiggling her rear and exposing her feminine channel to the redhead. Her pussy shimmered with her excitement in the moonlight, dripping down onto the grass below and she glanced over her shoulder, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Shuddering, the lovers moaned in unison as a slick head of an engorged phallus dipped past flushed lips and into velvety depths. It filled Kin up, penetrating deeply as the redhead began to thrust. While it started as a slow-paced rhythm, the desire to get off was too strong for patient, romantic loving: rough, wild, uncontrollable thrusting had them both let out litanies of delight, burning away time with the heat of their bodies.

Wet, tight heat massaged Tayuya's impressive length. Liquid arousal allowed for easier friction and coated that engorged piece of flesh as the redhead continued with reckless abandon. Pleasure built up and tensed like a tightened knot, settling in the pit of their stomachs with each rutting motion. Sweat rolled down exposed expanses of skin despite the cold night air, every laboured breath coming out as mist. Muscles tightened, hands gripping firm buttocks and toes curling as Tayuya fucked Kin unceremoniously, the brunette letting out shameful litanies as her most feminine channel was filled with pre-leaking cock, quivering.

The redhead suppressed a moan as blood pounded in her ears. Kin's ass-cheeks rippled with each thrust as Tayuya hilted herself completely, the sight driving her dangerously close to the edge. She wanted to cum but why hurry when she could milk this blissful sensation for a while longer? And the brunette certainly didn't seem like she was complaining either.

She rolled her hips, cursing with delight as she reached even further inside her lover.

Tayuya bit the inside of her cheeks, desperate to ground herself. Kin's pretty sex tightened around her, milking her effectively and the former Sound Four nin struggled to not ejaculate right then and there. Velvety-soft heat caressed her cock, constricting and massaging her fuckmeat in a smooth vice-grip.

She swore to the heavens above, hips blurring from the desperate need of mating and cumming.

The knot was undone; Tayuya, unable to hold back any longer, erupted inside of Kin as thick, hot torrents of cum spewed inside the brunette's eager sex in voluminous amounts, causing her stomach to swell a little bit. Her pussy quivered around the redhead's phallus, pleasure-receptors scorched and abused to the point that Kin collapsed onto the grass.

Blinding hot pleasure flickered before their eyes in a multi-coloured mass, a faint ringing in their ears drowning out the world around them save for the bliss that's wept over them like a tidal wave and its currents prolonging their high well into the night.

 **x.x.x**

 _/Months passed. It had been excruciatingly slow when Kin had been moved to a different cell block, preventing the two from interacting, to Tayuya's chagrin. But if it meant that they could at the very least be somewhat trusted afterwards then she would endure it._

 _What pained her more, however, was just that; the pain of not being able to even see the one person who mattered something to her._

 _It wasn't until she first stepped outside that it dawned on her just how much time had truly passed: snow blanketed the city and the air was harshly cold. Luckily, the Hokage – and to a certain extent, his inner circle – was warmer to their presence when she was brought before them and filled in._

 _But that's not what the former Sound Four nin was thinking about. For the first time in months she saw the brunette again and the latter saw her, their eyes firmly focused on one another even as the Hokage was talking._

 _Unspoken words of relief were exchanged with their stares as they shared a knowing smile. This strange feeling left a rather bitter taste in Tayuya's mouth but she couldn't deny that she was happy to see her friend again after so long. She looked well, if a bit thinner than before._

 _Still, it was good to see her alive. Then came the news that garnered their attention._

 _Orochimaru had been defeated. The battle had come at the cost of many brave and veteran shinobis' lives but his plans had been foiled thanks to Tayuya's and Kin's defection. What's more, they were given a choice._

" _You may stay here in exchange for your sworn allegiance," he had stated. "Or you may leave. The choice is yours."_

 _The redhead nearly scoffed at such a notion. Were they really trusting her and Kin so blindly or was it that they wanted to keep track of them? Even if they left Konoha would likely keep them under surveillance._

… _But Orochimaru was dealt with. Supposedly. And perhaps living here would be better. Tayuya hadn't thought that far ahead beyond escaping._

 _She glanced over at the black-haired girl who met her gaze. She smiled at the redhead, nodding slightly._

 _The choice was clear. They would take the risk._

 _ **x.x.x**_

" _So."_

" _So…"_

 _The former Sound Four guard arched her back, popping tired bones. "This is where we live now, huh?"_

 _They stood in front of a building that housed several homes, the door right before them being theirs. It wasn't particularly fancy and had stood abandoned for a while, but it wasn't shabby. It was given to them as a means to start settling in, under the rule that they would have to report to the interrogator and/or the Hokage on a daily basis. Their full trust had to be earned, and their citizenship even more so._

 _But it was their home from this point onwards._

" _Looks like it. It could've been worse."_

" _Mm."_

"… _Hey, Tayuya?"_

" _Thank you…For everything."_

" _How many times are you going to thank me—"_

 _Warmth pressed up against her. Softness grazed her lips, locking them together for a split second._

 _Tayuya froze. Her mind blank, she merely stood there with mouth agape like a fish when the raven-haired girl stepped back, flustered._

" _Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I don't know what came over me! I just…I mean…!" She began hyperventilating. "Please don't be mad! We're still friends, right?!"_

 _The brunette kept apologizing repeatedly but the redhead stood here, touching her lips. Kin had kissed her. Her friend – gods, it still felt weird – had kissed her. Despite apologizing for it, it had to mean something; you don't accidentally kiss someone, that's a fact. Had it been a moment of weakness where she couldn't control her emotions? Possibly._

 _What was strange about this was something else entirely, however. Tayuya's mind reeled as wheels turned and puzzle pieces fit together—_

" _I don't know why I did it, it just felt right and before I knew it I was already—!"_

" _Kin." The brunette ceased moving entirely, stiff as a statue. "Shut the hell up."_

 _It made sense, thinking back on it now. Kin meant something to her, whether she liked it or not. She wouldn't let her die, and she'd ensure her survival through thick and thin. She would remain by Kin's side – that much was clear to her – and perhaps…something would come of it._

 _No. Something_ _ **would**_ _come of it. Guaranteed. That's why she grabbed the other girl by the shirt and pulled her close, claiming her lips._

 _She wouldn't go as far as using the dreaded L-word, but perhaps in time she could at the very least express it without words./_

 **x.x.x**

"…Kin."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not tired."

"…Mm."

The briefing had been as long as they had dreaded. It was well into the night and finally they had come back home and would be staying there for a week before next mission came up. But neither was sleepy.

It hadn't been the needed shower that had rinsed off their tiredness and fatigue. It had been at the back of their minds the whole trip back but neither would speak up about it even as they had exchanged heated looks or shifted slightly with shaky legs.

They lied in bed, trying in vain to sleep but they merely tossed and turned in the dark. Minutes passed by in silence.

They turned to face each other despite the shadows that covered the room. Kin crawled closer, Tayuya following suit until their lips met, careful at first, growing bolder and hungrier within seconds.

They were still horny. It was one of those times when the instinct deeply embedded in all humans kicks in and desire overrules everything else. Some would call it Love, but they knew better.

Sleep was forgotten. An arm wrapped around a slender waist, pulling the brunette close and Kin moved her left leg as gracefully as she could, eventually straddling her lover. Despite the darkness they could practically _feel_ each other's heated stares.

What little clothes they wore to bed was discarded and forgotten on the floor. It was dark but talented hands mapped out nooks and crannies, every swell of naked flesh. Foreplay wasn't needed; they were both horny enough so further build-up was not desired. They cared only to connect, to find mutual pleasure and reach the zenith of lust.

Fumbling, hands touching and exploring naked forms, Kin shuddered as firm flesh poked against her rear, nestled between her cheeks. It throbbed, erect, and she managed a giggle-turned-moan as she moved with shaky knees. Grabbing Tayuya's phallus and guiding it, its head prodded against her feminine channel and they both groaned with anticipation.

When its mushroom-head slipped in, the redhead sharply inhaled, muscles tensing. Soon the rest followed until the brunette was once more straddling her lover and Tayuya was fully sheathed inside tight, wet heat.

A low growl emitted, rumbling from her throat and she grabbed Kin's thighs tightly as she bucked her hips as much as she could, matching her lover's rhythm as the latter rode her, rolling her hips. The bed creaked with every motion, increasingly, and the slapping of flesh against flesh filled the room, accompanied only by strings of vocal bliss. The black-haired beauty rode her like a champ, the romantic, slow pace of lovemaking gradually shifting into a higher gear that was unceremonious, feral mating.

Kin moaned in several octaves, Tayuya's thick, lengthy cock hammering into the entrance of her cervix and filling up her needy cunt. Velvety inner walls constricted around the redhead's phallus and Kin gasped, throwing her head back, her hair a black curtain.

"Fuck…!" Tayuya growled, raising her hips slightly. She was like a well-oiled engine piston and despite the welcomed tightness, she penetrated with slick, sweet friction.

Blood pumped at an alarming speed, pulse spiking. Heat suffused between Kin's legs, arousal trailing down her thighs and onto the junction where their sexes met as the brunette rode Tayuya harder, wilder, and the redhead swore with delight as she thrusted in kind. Kin's pussy was milking Tayuya's turgid piece of flesh and the latter's grip became possessive, every muscle and sinew in her body tightened and constricted, pleasure boiling between her loins and surrounded by wet heat.

Kin moaned like a shameless whore. Cupping and toying with perky breasts in her ravaged state of mind, skilful fingers soon found and toyed with erect nipples, twisting and tugging at them for added effect as the fucker beneath her thrusted even harder in sheer desperation.

Sweat rolled down their naked bodies. In the gentle light, it glistened, the sheen almost shimmering. Litanies of moans and heavy, ragged breaths spurred them on, building up that heat and pleasure that coiled in the pit of their abdomens. They were like animals in breeding season and in the back of their minds they found it fitting; this desire was unlike anything they had felt before and it was intoxicating and addictive. They wanted to fuck, to breed, and do so until they could no longer muster the strength.

They needed to cum, to climax, and experience nothing but raw, beastly, unprotected pleasure. Skin against skin. Flesh against flesh. Hot, potent cum against a fertile womb.

Tayuya growled like a demon and threw her lover to the side, quickly following to not get separated. The moment Kin fell onto her back she spread her legs further as her dominant lover ravaged her, hips blurring and every muscle tensing up beneath fair skin. Long legs locked behind the redhead, keeping her close and they kissed possessively, slobbering their tongues unceremoniously. Tayuya thrusted faster, hilting herself to the base every time.

"Fuck…Fuck…Fuck!" she panted. "I'm going to fucking cum…!"

"Do it!" Kin pleaded. "Do it! Do it, please!"

They shared another kiss, more proper and romantic this time despite the hunger that urged them to nip and bite at exposed skin. Their funds fumbled in the shadows until fingers interlocked at last, gripping tightly as they kept rutting like dogs in heat.

A small eternity later was burned away with their passion until they finally reached their limits. Fire needed to be quenched and with the force of a tsunami it was put out; strings of moans tore through their throats as they came, quivering and gushing, hot cum frothing into velvety depths in long ropes, further so with each short, hard thrust Tayuya added in the midst of her blinding pleasure. Kin tightly held her legs where they were, keeping the redhead in place as her stomach swelled, her pussy constricting. Seeing stars as her eyes rolled back into their sockets, the brunette gasped with a smile on her face even as the afterglow waned an hour later.

Even as they finally let fatigue claim them, they remained interlocked through their genitals, sleeping soundly well into morning.

 **x.x.x**

"Have you been gaining weight lately?" Her response was a swift coaster against the side of her head and the redhead cursed, rubbing the now sore spot. "What the hell?!"

"You know I've been going on a diet!" Kin almost screamed and the anger quickly subsided as she patted her abdomen. "I've got to take care of my figure."

"Riight…" Tayuya eyed her, grumbling. "You've definitely not gotten any slimmer, that's for sure."

"Fuck off, Tayuya!"

She blocked an open-palm slap just in time. "Hey, I'm just saying…And since when do you have sudden mood-swings anyway?"

Kin groaned and left the room, settling on loafing on top of the sofa. Tayuya watched her, a voice in the back of her mind screaming nonsense.

 **x**

It hadn't been ´nonsense´; every week that passed had made it clear that it wasn't a case of overeating or laziness. The mood-swings and cravings only cemented the truth for the lovers and now, months later, the two of them had to take leave off their services to Konoha for a while.

Their union was about to become a family of three.

"Do you need anything?" Tayuya peeked through the doorway leading into the kitchen. "We're pretty much stocked up on everything."

"Sandwich! No…Ice cream! No, steak!"

The redhead groaned. "Just pick one, though I'm not gonna prepare fucking steak before it's even lunch. Something simple, alright!"

"Ice cream!"

Minutes later, Tayuya propped down on the couch, handing the brunette a bowl of ice cream that the latter wolfily chowed down, smearing it over her now grinning mouth. "Thanks, babe!"

"Yeah yeah." She placed a hand on a full stomach, gently rubbing it. "What a hungry little fella you are…You better not pig out like your mother when you grow up."

"Hey!" Kin chided, elbowing the redhead in the midsection. "I'm eating for two now, don't make it sound like I'm a glutton!"

Tayuya merely laughed, still petting her lover's belly. A second-long movement – a kick – earned her attention and despite herself, she smiled.

 **x**

Times had changed. Years had come and gone.

Young shinobi had recently graduated from the Academy and taken their first step towards being a true ninja and, as such, there were festivities in numeral households that same evening.

Tayuya embraced a smaller form tightly, a prideful grin curving her lips as she then stepped back to ruffle dark-red tresses that gradated into raven-black at the tips. "Congratulations, Jun."

Jun – a teenage girl and the result of Tyauya's and Kin's union – beamed with a sly smile ad she rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Hah! Thanks, mom."

Kin chimed in from the kitchen, "Dinner is just about ready, you two! Set the table for me, would you?"

The redhead laughed. "You heard your mother. Let's get it done before she blows a casket."

"I heard that!"

The two redheads shared a mischievous laugh and did as they were told. With the table set and dinner ready, the family of three enjoyed a rather luxurious meal to celebrate the youngest' graduation. Parenthood hadn't crossed the parent's mind at first – in fact, they had both dreaded it – but when their daughter was born on that special day several years ago, all doubt had been cast aside.

"So, Jun," Kin began. "Have you been divided into teams yet?"

Their daughter nodded, forcing down food in order to speak. "Yeah, but it's nothing to write home about, exactly. I'm stuck with a pair of idiots who'll likely just drag me down. Fucking hell…"

"Language."

Jun grimaced and turned to her other mother who grinned.

"You heard your mom," she said. "Mind your fucking language."

"Tayuya!"

The redheads shared another laugh and Kin, though annoyed, rolled her eyes and joined in. She couldn't possibly stay mad at either of them, and crude language was one of Tayuya's many charms.

"But yeah," the newhalf cleared her throat. "Don't let others get in your way. If your teammates don't pull their weight, there's always those who go solo once they have become Chuunin. You just have to carry the team until then, and then ditch those losers."

Jun smirked. "I like the sound of that. They're such dead-weights; I can't believe Iruka-sensei stuck me with them!"

"You're one of the best in your class," Kin mentioned. "He probably hopes that you will rub off on them."

"Ugh."

"Whatever the case," Tayuya added. "Good work graduating, Jun. We're proud of you."

Their daughter blushed ever so slightly with a big grin on her face. "Thanks mom, mother."

 **x.x.x**

"How is she?"

Kin giggled. "Sound asleep."

"Great," Tayuya replied, heaving a sigh. "What a day it's been."

The brunette lay down on the sofa and rested her head on her lover's thighs. "What a day indeed."

"And to think that fourteen years ago, our offspring was being conceived on this very cough."

"Must you ruin the moment? And how can you be so sure it was specifically the couch?"

The redhead sneered. "You're right; we've been fucking in every room for years. Might've been on the bed or maybe the shower. Perhaps—"

"I get the picture! Forget I asked."

Tayuya guffawed. "As if you didn't enjoy it."

"I never said I didn't."

"Heh."

Fingers toyed with black tresses absentmindedly. The night sky outside was starry and beautiful tonight.

"Hey, Tayuya."

"Hm?"

"As cliché and sappy as it sounds, I'm honestly glad I met you when I did. If I hadn't, I'd likely be…well…"

" _We_ would not be here, that's for certain." A teeth-flashing grin spread across her lips. "I'm glad you didn't give up and left, bitch."

Kin snickered. "How romantic, idiot."

"You know you love it."

"When did I ever say I didn't?"

…

…

Tayuya shifted and helped Kin up, only to claim her lips when she was close enough. It was just like their first time.

They parted, panting with need for oxygen and they leered at each other.

"Hey, Tayuya."

"Yeah?"

"Would you play me that song again? The one from when we first met?"

The redhead managed a genuine smile. "Yeah. Sure."

Kin rested her head on her lover's thighs, eyes closed. The night was young and carried with the wind was a familiar tune as Tayuya played the flute, both reminiscing contently.

 **Fin.**


End file.
